


but when you’re gone, who remembers your name?

by mariclopes



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Dead Father tho, Dead L (Death Note), Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, L (Death Note) is a Dick, L adopts Mello, L adopts Near, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Hate Me, Sibling Bonding, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclopes/pseuds/mariclopes
Summary: Hana was pissed that...bastard,spiteful,horrible man was near her,she could even feel the skin of his neck in her fingertips,she could hear his last breath,she could...No.She couldn't do anything to him and she hated it.Oh did she hate it.But everything at its time.she could wait. Light Yagami will die.And she will be the cause of itHyuu was worried.his sister,his whole world since-No,there's no time for mourning not until his sister decided to get out of her revenge trip. Of course he also wanted revenge for Father,but not at the cost of the little Family he has left,not at at his siblings cost...But seeing him,seeing his face as he takes his father´s title and ruins it.It burned.But compensation for Yagami's crimes would come.Not at his family’s cost,but if it was necessary.At his.
Relationships: Implied L/Yagami Light - Relationship, L (Death Note) & Original Character(s), L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s), Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl, Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River





	but when you’re gone, who remembers your name?

Roger was worried, how would they take it? He wasn’t sure how he’d taken it. L was dead, the boy he’d seen grow and mature into the greatest detective in the world, was dead…God. What would they do now? What would the children do? Hana would take the hardest hit, along with Mello.They had put Hana’s father in a pedestal but that didn´t mean Hyuu and Near wouldn’t also be affected, the boys would be devastated too, Hyuu wanted so much to work in a case with his father…but there wasn’t time for crying. He quickly wiped his tears and walked into the room where the children were, dreading every second.

“NO! It can’t be! Father can’t-He can-He—"A girl with dark hair and big blue eyes screamed, her adorable face marred with rage and denial. At her side there was a boy with the same features looked shocked, and slowly tears begun to form at his eyes and spilled.

“Liar! Why are you saying that?! Father said he would catch Kira! And he doesn’t lie! Not to us! So why are you saying this?”She was distressed, anyone could see that. But Roger would not tolerate being insulted like that.

“HANA!”He screamed.“I know this is hard but you can’t just accuse people like that!Please think about what you are saying! You knew the dangers of this case!Your father did too,but he took it,he died fighting for justice,he died honorably”

“Who gives a shit?!”The girl screamed.”Father didn’t care about justice!He took the case because it interested him!Not because of justice”She said mockingly.Her brother looked appalled by her side.“And he lost!He promised he would win!And he didn’t!He.He.He didn’t”She was now shaking with anger and sorrow.Her tiny hands clenched into fists.

“He…lost?”The boy finally made his presence known.Roger couldn’t help but think that he looked exactly like his father did at that age.Hyuu was quiet about his love,but he still loved his father dearly,the tears running trough his face were proof enough

“Then why are you calm?! Kira won! Father dead! Justice is dead!”Hana lashed out at her brother.But she did flinch when he looked up and showed that tears were once again in his eyes.

“I-I’m going to catch Kira!Father wanted us to surpass him,so that’s exactly what I’m gonna do!I’ll catch Kira and make him pay!”Hana said with hatred in her eyes.

The girl ran out of the room,leaving Roger and Hyuu alone.Roger could see the boy sobbing ang hugging himself.He could also hear the boy muttering that his sister didn’t mean what she said.Roger knew that Hana was right,but…if this would give the boy something to hold onto,he could give him this

“She was wrong,you know that right?Your father was a good man,he cared about what was right,and he tried his best to do the right thing”Roger lifted the boy’s chin.

“He did?”Hyuu couldn’t help but question,his sister was wrong?Father cared?His Sis was never wrong,he would know,she always makes that declaration whenever she had the chance. But if Roger was saying that, it had to be true,right?Hyuu knew of the flawed logic, but it still was something to hold onto, and right now, it was all he had.And in this moment, he would take all he could get.Father cared.Father was good.

~~_Father died_ ~~

* * *

Hana knew that she had hurt her brother,she also knew that she would apologize later,in private,like Father taught her to,he always ~~says~~ said that it was better not to show weakness to others,even those you think are close to you,and Father ~~is~~ was always right.Father was perfect.Father was smart.Father was justice.

~~_Father was gone_ ~~

But now it wasn't Hyuu she wanted to see.She knew exactly who would know what to do right now.Mello.He always made her feel better.Even when Father was angry that she ate his cake.That was right.Mello would make the pain go away.Mello would make the emptiness that now consumed her disappear.Mello.Mello who always made her laugh,her big brother,her ocean.

There!She could see him.With Matt,as always,but still there.She could feel tears beginning to prick in her eyes,her life didn't completely crumble,at least Mello was still here,at least-

"I can't believe Roger expects me to work with that albino freak!He must be out of his mind!There's no way that I'm going to stay here!"And with those words,the emptiness begun to grow to proportions Hana didn't even knew it could grow.She suddenly felt like Atlas,like she was carrying the whole world in her shoulders.

"You're leaving?"The words escaped her,and God did she sound weak,she hated sounding weak,but now,she didn't care,her focus was only on one person,one person,that just like Father,was abandoning her.

"Hana?!What are you doing here?"The blonde boy said shocked.Of couse,he would tell her of his departure but...not now,not when the news of L's death were still hitting her at full force,not now.But clearly however was up there really was having a field day with his life.He knew the hardest part would be leaving her.Because he knew that if she pushed enough,he would stay...and God was she already pushing enough with that look of betrayal...But no.he couldn't stay,not when Near was practically mocking him with his...everything.

"Take me with you."

"What?"That was something he didn't expect.He expected a lot,lots of begging him not to go,lots of screams.But asking to go with him?No.The Wammy's was her home,she never knew anything but Wammy's.And now...she would just leave it behind?And worse...He was considering it.

"C'mon Nana,you know I can take you and that pesky little clone of yours with me"He tried to covince,but they both know there was no strength to his argument.

"Not Hyuu.Just me"She said,for the first time since the news were broken to her,sounding sure.There was a hardness to her eyes that Mello wished would disappear.

"Are you hearing what you are saying?!You can't just leave like that!"

"And you can?!You are his son as much as I am his daughter!Wammy's is your home as much as it's mine!I want revenge!I want Kira's head!And you're my best shot.So please,if you ever considered me part of your family,don't leave me like everyone else did!"Hana screamed.Sobs making her body tremble.She was a genius,but right now,she looked every bit like the little girl who in one day had her world torn to pieces

* * *

_"Mello,can I ask something of you?"_

_"Of couse!Anything!"_

_"Take care of her,i feel like one day she might adore you even more than she adores me"_

_"As if!If someone told her that you made the sun and stars,I bet she would believe it.If she wasn't your daughter I bet she would see you as a god"_

_"Haha,funny,but still...You're one of my successors already but now I am entrusting you with my legacy"_

_"So basically...I'm your_ _babysitter?"_

_"Correct"_

_L laughed.It had been a good day,even if it did begin with Hana stealing his morning cake,she had received a scolding for that.But Mello as always made her giddy after minutes of the reprimand.Near and Hyuu were playing as they always do,those two were quiet,but one could clearly see the deep care and love they held for each other.It wasn't official,but his twins certainly had their favorites among their big brothers.His family was not perfect,the constant fights between Mello and Near were there to prove it,and he had to admit he was more distant than he would like to be.But he was L,he was Justice.He knew that even if he tried he would not fit perfectly into the role of a father,but if he at least could be there for them,could give what he didn't have.It would suffice_

_"But,as you're doing me a great service,I should pay you...Have I told you about the L.A.B.B case yet?_

* * *

Mello made a promise once.And he would fulfill it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make other chapters for Hyuu and Near.I have a thousand ideas with these characters,they're basically my babies,and the world is in need of BigBro!Mello,and please forgive me if Hana's coming out as a bit of a bitch,but forgive her she's young and is going trough great loss,but i didn't come here to ramble,hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
